japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Sabat
Christopher Robin Sabat (born on April 22, 1973) is an American voice actor, producer, ADR director, and line producer at Funimation and OkraTron 5000. He is known for doing various characters in the Dragon Ball franchise. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero – Kaito Kubota (Ep. 6, 9 & 11) *Akiba's Trip The Animation – Hardman (Ep. 2) *All Out!! – Shingo Komori *Aquarion – Military Commander (Ep. 23), the Narrator (Ep. 1 & 2) & Shadow (Ep. 22) *Assassination Classroom – Grip (Ep. 19, 20 & 22) *Assassination Classroom Season 2 – Grip (Ep. 10) *Attack on Titan – Kitz Weilmann *Attack on Titan Season 2 – Kitz Weilman (Ep. 28) *Attack on Titan Junior High – Woerman *B'tX – Additional Voice *Baka and Test Summon the Beasts 2 – Mr. Ooshima (Ep. 7) *Baki the Grappler – Kousho (Ep. 17 & 18) & Toba (Ep. 19 & 20) *Baldr Force EXE (OVA) – Yuuya *Bamboo Blade – Kenzaburo Ishibashi & Dorchil (Ep. 8 & 10) *Barakamon – Kazuyuki Sakamoto (Head Teacher) *Basilisk – Kasumi Gyobu *BECK Mongolian Chop Squad – Preview Narrator *Ben To – Aburashin (Ep. 1) *Bikini Warriors – Boss (Ep. 7) & the Narrator *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 – Skeletso *Birdy the Mighty Decode – Skeletso *Black Blood Brothers – Cain Warlock *Black Butler (live action movie) – Akashi *Black Butler II (OVA) – Additional Voice *Black Butler Book of Circus – Chlaus & Jumbo *Black Clover – Yami Sukehiro *Blassreiter – Gerd Frentzen *Blood Blockade Battlefront – Gregor Maximus (Ep. 7) *Blue Gender – Keith Bean *Blue Gender The Warrior (movie) – Council Member C, Keith Bean, Operator & Soldier *Brothers Conflict (OVA) – Ukyo Asahina *Brothers Conflict – Ukyo Asahina *Case Closed – Craig (Ep. 28 & 29), Detective Shaw (Ep. 113 & 114), Johnny Hijikata (Ep. 108 & 109) & Otto (Ep. 104 & 105) *Case Closed Countdown to Heaven (movie) – Vodka *Case Closed The Fourteenth Target (movie) – Emilio Cantore *Casshern Sins – Bolton (Ep. 9) *Castle Town Dandelion – Borscht *A Certain Magical Index – Toya Kamijo *A Certain Magical Index II – Toya Kamijo *Chain Chronicle The Light of Haecceitas – Vorg (Ep. 3) *Chaos Dragon – Kankoretsu *Chrome Shelled Regios – Additional Voice *Classroom of the Elite – Kiyotaka's Teacher (Ep. 10) *Claymore – Galk *Clockwork Planet – Vainney Halter *Code Geass Akito the Exiled (OVA) – General Gene Smilas *Code Breaker – Rogue Supernatural *Corpse Princess Aka – Hazama (Seven Stars) *Corpse Princess Kuro – Hazama (Seven Stars) *D Frag! – Additional Voice *D.Gray man – General Cross Marian, Tap Dopp & Verne (Ep. 26) *D.Gray man Hallow – Cross Marian *Daimidaler Prince vs. Penguin Empire – Adelie *Danganronpa The Animation – Mondo Owada *Darker than Black – Clerk 2 (Ep. 3) & Yusuke Saito *Darker than Black Gemini of the Meteor – Yusuke Saito (Ep. 3) *Date A Live – Kawagoe *Date A Live II – Kawagoe *Deadman Wonderland – Endou *Desert Punk – Additional Voice *The Devil is a Part Timer! – Albert *Dimension W – Kyoma Mabuchi *Divine Gate – Palamedes *Dragon Age Dawn of the Seeker (movie) – Knight Commander *Dragon Ball – Army Robot (Ep. 34), Bear Salesman (Ep. 47), Blue's Captain, Bruce Lee Look alike (Ep. 20), Buyon, Colonel Silver, Construction Worker (Ep. 18), General Black, Goat Painter (Ep. 50), Grandpa Gohan, Inoshikacho, Jingle Village Mayor, Kami, King Piccolo, Korin, Mr. Popo, Nejishki, Nikochan's Servant, Octopus (Ep. 52), Piccolo Junior, Shen Long, Turtle & Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z – Bubbles, Burter, Grandpa Gohan (Flashback; Ep. 32), Guru, Jeice, Kami, King Vegeta, Korin, Moori, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, Porunga, Recoome, Shenron, Turtle, Vegeta, Yamcha & Zarbon *Dragon Ball GT – Arcade Punk (Ep. 40), Assistant Black (Ep. 45), Black Smoke Dragon, Black Star Shenron, Korin (Ep. 40), Moori (Ep. 40), Mr. Popo, Omega Shenron, Piccolo, Porunga (Ep. 40), Shenron, Vegeta & Yamcha (Eps. 40, 55 & 64) *Dragon Ball Z Kai – AHO Crew (Ep. 11), Black Haired Guy (Ep. 76), Captain (Ep. 55 & 56), Grandpa Gohan (Ep. 1 & 14), Great Ape Vegeta, Green Shirted Guy (Ep. 76), Kami, King Piccolo (Ep. 25), Korin, Piccolo, Porunga (Ep. 36, 51 & 54), Shenron, Vegeta, Yamcha, Recoome & Vegito (Vegeta's Fusion) *Dragon Ball Super – Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Shenron, King Vegeta (Ep. 6) & Vegito (Vegeta's Fusion) *Drifters – Gilles de Rais *Eden of the East – Yusei Kondo (Ep. 2 & 3) *Eureka Seven Ao – Additional Voice *Fairy Tail – Elfman, Elfman (Edolas) & Snarl (Ep. 4) *Fairy Tail Season 2 – Elfman Strauss *Fairy Tail the Movie Phoenix Priestess – Elfman Strauss *Fairy Tail Dragon Cry (movie) – Elfman *Free! Iwatobi Swim Club – Goro Sasabe *Free! Eternal Summer – Goro Sasabe *Fruits Basket – Ayame Sohma *Fruits Basket (2019 version) – Ayame Sohma *Fullmetal Alchemist – Alex Louis Armstrong & Mr. Armstrong (Ep. 37) *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Alex Louis Armstrong & Phillip Armstrong (Ep. 45) *Fullmetal Alchemist Premium Collection (OVA) – Alex Louis Armstrong *Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OVA) as Alex Louis Armstrong *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie Conqueror of Shamballa as Alex "Louis" Armstrong *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (movie) as Alex Louis Armstrong; Train Guard *(The) Future Diary (TV) as Uchio Gasai (Eps 18, 25-26) *Ga-Rei-Zero (TV) as Kudo Kuzuno *(The) Galaxy Railways (TV) as Leon (Ep 10) *Gangsta. (TV) as Gaston Brown (Ep 4) *Garo the Animation (TV) as Camillo (Ep 23) *Genocidal Organ (movie) as Rockwell *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (OVA) as Batou *Ghost In The Shell: The New Movie as Batou *Glass Fleet (TV) as Heizak; Potato (Ep 22) *Grappler Baki Maximum Tournament (TV) as Inmate (Ep 25); Mount Toba; Shinogi Kosho *Gunslinger Girl (TV); Boss (eps 1-2); Pietro Fermi (Eps 10-11) *Haganai NEXT (TV) as Koyomi Fujioka (Ep 2) *Heaven's Lost Property (TV); Target Practice Store Owner (Ep 8) *Heaven's Lost Property Forte (TV) as Zero (Eps 3, 9) *Hell Girl (TV) as Director (ep 20); Goro Suetsugu (Ep 22) *Hero Tales (TV) – Additional Voice *Heroic Age (TV) as Karkinos Rucan *(The) Heroic Legend of Arslan (TV) as King Andragoras *(The) Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (TV) as Andragoras III *Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) as Rome *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (movie) as Rome *Hetalia World Series (TV) as Rome *High School DxD (TV) as Sacred Gear/Ddraig *High School DxD BorN (TV) as Ddraig *High School DxD New (TV) as Ddraig *Hyōka (TV) – Additional Voice *In Another World With My Smartphone (TV) as Alfred; Alfred Urnea Ortflinde *Initial D: Fourth Stage (TV) as Kyouichi Sudou (Eps 5-6) *Initial D: Second Stage (TV) as Kyouichi Sudou *Initial D: Third Stage (movie) as Kyouichi Sudou *Izetta: The Last Witch (TV) as Baer (Ep 3) *Joker Game (TV) – Additional Voice (Ep 4) *Jormungand (TV) as Maestro (Eps 3-4) *Jyu-Oh-Sei (TV) as Yuuki (Ep 6) *Kamisama Kiss 2 (TV 2) – Additional Voice *Kaze no Stigma (TV) as Ryuya Kazamaki (Eps 1-4) *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Shio Sakaki *Kiddy Grade (TV) as Chevalier D'Autrich; Dextera (2nd voice); Secretary *Kino no Tabi - the Beautiful World- the Animated Series (TV) as Riku *Kodocha (TV) as Naru Naru *Laughing Under the Clouds (TV) as Seiichirō Takamine *(The) Legend of the Legendary Heroes (TV) as Rahel Miller *Level E (TV) as Renzo Edogawa *Linebarrels of Iron (TV) as Captain Shinobu Igarashi *Lupin III: Crisis in Tokyo (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: Dead or Alive (movie) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: Dragon of Doom (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: Farewell to Nostradamus (movie) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: Island of Assassins (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: Missed by a Dollar (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: The Columbus Files (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: The Secret of Twilight Gemini (movie) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (TV) as Daisuke Jigen *Lupin III: Voyage to Danger (special) as Daisuke Jigen *Maken-Ki! Battling Venus (TV) as Hideki Hebiyama (Ep 4) *Mermaid Forest (TV) as Construction Worker (Ep 12); Deformed One (Ep 12); Man A (eps 10-11); Person on Bike (Ep 13) *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (TV) as Kobayashi's Boss (Ep 5) *Monster Hunter Stories RIDE ON (TV) as Lute's Father *MoonPhase (TV) as Vargas *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Koro's Father (Ep 7) *Mushishi (live-action movie) – Additional Voice *My Bride is a Mermaid (TV) as Masa *My First Girlfriend is a Gal (TV) as Junichi (Fusion) (Ep 5) *My Hero Academia (TV) as All-Might *My Hero Academia (TV 2) as All-Might *Nabari no Ou (TV) as Kannuki (Eps 13-15) *Nanbaka (ONA) as Enki (Ep 16) *Negima! (TV) as Demon King (ep 26); Devil (Ep 23) *Negima!? (TV) as Narrator *Ninja Slayer From Animation (ONA) as Fujikido Kenji/Ninja Slayer *Nobunagun (TV) as Robert Capa/Annus *Oh! Edo Rocket (TV) as Tenbe Mimasaka (Eps 23-24) *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (TV) as Kumada (Ep 1) *One Piece (TV) as Drip (Fake Sanji); Jigoro; Minamoto-san; Roronoa Zoro *One Piece Film Gold (movie) as Roronoa Zoro *One Piece Film Strong World (movie 10) as Roronoa Zoro *One Piece Film Z (movie) as Roronoa Zoro *One Piece Jidaigeki Special: Luffy Oyabun Torimonocho as Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: Heart of Gold (special) as Roronoa Zoro *One Piece: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventure in Alabasta (movie 8) as Roronoa Zoro *One Punch Man (TV) as Vaccine Man (Ep 1) *Origin ~Spirits of the Past~ (movie) as Hajan *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Ritsu Kasanoda (Eps 22-23) *Overlord (TV) *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn (TV) as Janus North (Eps 8, 10, 12) *Panty & Stocking in Sanitarybox (OVA) as Garterbelt *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (TV) as Garterbelt *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) as Randy *Pokémon: Black and White (TV) as Cliff (Ep 46) *Psycho-Pass 2 (TV) as Sakuya Togane *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (TV) as Martinet *Ragnarok The Animation (TV) as Holgren (Ep 13) *Red Data Girl (TV) as Mimura (Ep 7) *Restaurant to Another World (TV) as Master *(The) Rolling Girls (TV) as Akogi *Romeo × Juliet (TV) as Cerimon *Rosario + Vampire (TV) as Kotsubo Okuto *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) as Kostubo Okuto *RWBY (U.S. ONA) as Dr. Watts *Sakura Quest (TV) as Iwao Midorikawa (Ep 19) *Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris (OAV) as Bartender *Samurai 7 (TV) as Kikuchiyo *Sands of Destruction (TV) as Yappy (Eps 5, 12) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) as Conductor *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) as Announcer (Ep 10); Deviltusk (Ep 24); Emcee (Ep 19); Mikoto's Father (Ep 17); Yoshimoto (Ep 21) *Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings (TV 2) as Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings: The Last Party (movie) as Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement (TV) as Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (TV) as Tenri Hiragi *Servamp (TV) as Jeje *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Giroro *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) (TV) as Behemoth *Shiki (TV) as Hasegawa *SHIMONETA: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn’t Exist (TV) as *Black Base (Ep 12); Narrator *Shin chan (TV) as Announcer; Mr. K; Yonro *Shomin Sample (TV) – Additional Voice *Shōnen Maid (TV) as Bearded Baron (Ep 4) *Show By Rock!! (TV) as Rom *Show By Rock!!# (TV 2/2016) as Rom *Snow White with the Red Hair (TV) as Haruka *Snow White with the Red Hair (TV 2) as Haruka *Solty Rei (TV) as Roy Revant *Soul Eater (TV) as Eibon *Space Dandy (TV) – Additional Voice *Space Dandy Season 2 (TV) as Isaac (Ep 4) *Space Patrol Luluco (TV) as Inferno Cop (Ep 11) *Speed Grapher (TV) as Tatsumi Saiga *Spice and Wolf (TV) as Marlheit (Eps 4-6) *Spiral (TV) as Kiyotaka Narumi *Steins;Gate (TV) as Yugo "Braun" Tennoji *Steins;Gate: The Movie - Load Region of Déjà Vu as Yugo "Braun" Tennoji *Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (TV) as Bridge Captain (Ep 3) *Strike Witches (TV) as Radio Announcer (Ep 6) *Strike Witches 2 (TV) – Additional Voice *Summer Wars (movie) as Katsuhiko Jinnouchi *Super Dragon Ball Heroes – Vegeta, Vegeta Xeno, Vegito & Vegito Xeno *Taboo Tattoo (TV) as Colonel Sanders *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (movie) as Niren Fedrok *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (OVA) as Naua Flan *To (OAV) as Space Terrorist Leader (Elliptical Orbit) *Tokyo Ghoul (TV) as Jason/Yamori *Tokyo Ghoul √A (TV) as Yakumo Oomori *Tokyo Ravens (TV) as Kakugyouki *Toriko (TV) as Uumen Umeda *(The) Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (TV) as Black Knight (ep 1); Door (Ep 5) *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (movie) as Power Plant Worker *Trinity Blood (TV) as Father Tres Iques; Janissary B (Ep 15) *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (OVA) as Kurogane *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Kurogane's Father (Ep 40) *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder (OVA) as Kurogane *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (TV) – Additional Voice *Vexille - 2077 Isolation of Japan (movie) as Zak *(The) Vision of Escaflowne (TV) as Plaktu (Funimation); Zongi (Funimation) *We Without Wings - Under the Innocent Sky (TV) as Martinez *WorldEnd (TV) as Limeskin *xxxHOLiC the Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream as Collector G *Yona of the Dawn (TV) as Son Hak *Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho (OVA) as Kazuma Kuwabara *Yu Yu Hakusho (TV) as Black Black Club Member (Ep 53); Detective (Ep 74); Doctor (Ep 73); Gama; Kairen (Ep 66); Kuwabara; Raizen *Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie as Kazuma Kuwabara *Yuri!!! on Ice (TV) as Christophe Giacometti *Black Cat (TV) as Zagine Axeloake *Blue Gender (TV) – Additional Voice *Burst Angel (TV) as Azuma Iriki *Dragon Ball Super (TV) as Bubbles; Korin; Piccolo; Shenron (4 episodes); Super Shenron (eps 41, 76); Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) as Bubbles; Piccolo; Recoome; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV 2) as Bubbles; Korin; Piccolo; Porunga (3 episodes); Shenron; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (movie) as Piccolo; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming (movie 10) as Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' (movie) as Piccolo; Shenron *Dragonaut - The Resonance (TV) as Gio *ēlDLIVE (TV) as Belalugo (Ep 6) *MoonPhase (TV) – Additional Voice *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) *School Rumble (TV) – Additional Voice *Show By Rock!! Short!! (TV) as Rom *Shuffle! (TV) – Additional Voice *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom as Kurogane *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Kurogane Anime Films *Dragon Ball GT TV Special – Torga & Yamcha *Dragon Ball movie 1 – Shenron, Turtle & Yamcha *Dragon Ball movie 2 – Yamcha & Igor *Dragon Ball movie 3 – the narrator, Korin, Shenron & Yamcha *Dragon Ball movie 4 – Commander Black; Umigame; Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 1 – Zarbon, Vegeta & Grandpa Gohan *Dragon Ball Z movie 14 – Vegeta, Bubbles, King Vegeta & Shenron *Dragon Ball Z movie 11 – Bubbles & Dr. Collie *Dragon Ball Z movie 9 – Piccolo, Vegeta & Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z movie 8 – Bubbles, King Vegeta, Piccolo & Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z movie 5 – Piccolo & Icarus *Dragon Ball Z movie 1 – Kami, Piccolo & Shenron *Dragon Ball Z movie 12 – Announcer, Shenron, Jeice, Vegeta, Veku & Gogeta *Dragon Ball Z movie 4 – Angila, Icarus, Kakuja, Piccolo, Shen Long & Zeeun *Dragon Ball Z movie 15 – Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z movie 7 – Piccolo & Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 – Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha & Turtle *Dragon Ball Z movie 6 – Moori, Mr. Popo, Piccolo & Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z movie 3 – Icarus, Piccolo, Shenron & Yamcha *Dragon Ball Z movie 2 – Bio Men, Piccolo, Shenron & Turtle *Dragon Ball Z movie 13 – Shenron & Vegeta *Dragon Ball Super Broly – Vegeta, Piccolo, King Vegeta, Gogeta & Shenron Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Freedom Planet 2 – Sergeant Askal *Orcs Must Die! Unchained – Bloodspike *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Zarbon, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Vegito, Gogeta, Omega Shenron, Vegeta Great Ape, Shenron & Guru *Battleborn – Rath & Attikus *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Omega Shenron, Vegito, Gogeta, Vegeta Saiyan Ape & Shenron *Borderlands The Pre-Sequel! – Dr. Torres *Smite – Anhur, Moonlight Love Rabbit, Fenrir, Geb, He Bo, He Bro, Infinity Wave He Bo & Zeus *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z – Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Recoome, Burter, Vegito & Hirudegarn *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct – Ahmad, Farran & Emergency Broadcast System *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect – Vegeta, Piccolo, Vegeta Saiyan Ape, Yamcha & Vegito *Borderlands 2 – Innuendobot 5000 *Tribes: Ascend – Blood Eagle Leader *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Vegito, Gogeta, Recoome, Omega Shenron, Vegeta Saiyan Ape, Hirudegarn, Black Star Shenron, Shenron, Porunga & Grandpa Gohan *Orcs Must Die! – Paladin *Ms. Splosion Man – Star *Duke Nukem Forever – Talk Show Host *Duke Nukem: Critical Mass – Dr. Proton *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy – Garland *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 – Vegeta, Piccolo, Vegito, Gogeta, Recoome, Yamcha, Salza, Hatchiyack, Shenron & Porunga *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team – Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Gogeta, Vegito & Recoome *Comic Jumper The Adventures of Captain Smiley – Captain Smiley, Star & Mr. Meatenstein *Dragon Ball Origins 2 – Yamcha, Staff Officer Black & Grandpa Gohan *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Piccolo, Yamcha, Vegeta, Vegito, Gogeta, Zarbon, Recoome, Burter, Jeice & Shenron *Borderlands – Sledge *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo – Yamcha, Grandpa Gohan, Shenron, Staff Officer Black, Colonel Silver, Fortuneteller Baba, Korin, King Piccolo & Buyon *Dissidia Final Fantasy – Garland *Splosion Man – Mr. Meatenstein *Lux-Pain – Liu Yee *The Maw – The Maw *The Last Remnant – Conqueror *Iron Chef America Supreme Cuisine – Bobby Bianco & Jian Gui *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Vegeta, Piccolo, Vegito, Gogeta, Yamcha, Omega Shenron, Recoome, Shenron, Porunga & Bubbles *Dragon Ball Origins – Yamcha, Grandpa Gohan & Shenron *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha & Recoome *One Piece Unlimited Adventure – Roronoa Zoro, Evil Guardian, Evil Master Beast *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Vegeta, Piccolo, Black Star Shenron, Burter, Gogeta, Grandpa Gohan, Jeice, King Piccolo, King Vegeta, Omega Shenron, Porunga Recoome, Salza, Zarbon, Shenron, Vegeta Saiyan Ape, Vegito & Yamcha *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption – Rundas *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Vegeta, Piccolo, Vegito & Gogeta *Fullmetal Alchemist Dual Sympathy – Alex Louis Armstrong *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Vegeta, Piccolo, Gogeta, Vegito, Yamcha, Zarbon, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Omega Shenron, Grandpa Gowan, Vegeta Saiyan Ape, Salza, Shenron & Korin *Super Dragon Ball Z – Vegeta, Piccolo, King Piccolo & Shenron *Time Crisis 4 – William Rush *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai – Vegeta, Piccolo, Vegito & Gogeta *Aeon Flux – Dietz & Soldiers *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Vegeta, Piccolo, Vegito, Gogeta, Yamcha, Mr. Popo, Zarbon, Recoome, Burter & Jeice *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir – Alex Louis Armstrong *Spikeout Battle Streets – Void & Tenshin *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Vegeta, Piccolo, Recoome, Jeice, Soba & Yamcha *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel – Alex Louis Armstrong *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Vegito, Gogeta, Recoome, Omega Shenron, Kami, Mr. Popo, Korin, Guru & Bubbles *BloodRayne 2 – Slezz *Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament – Kazuma Kuwabara & Gama *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Vegeta & Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Vegeta, Piccolo, Vegito, Yamcha, Tiencha, Recoome & Shenron *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Zarbon, Recoome, Jeice, Kami, Mr. Popo, Porunga, Shenron & Vegeta Saiyan Ape *Case Closed The Mirapolis Investigation – Jack Chase Quotes Knownable Roles Trivia *His star sign is a Taurus. *Yamcha was Chris Sabat's first role in the Dragon Ball franchise. He is the only voice actor to have played the same character in the English dub of all four Dragon Ball movies. *Chris Sabat has named Future Trunks as his favorite character. *Chris Sabat named Vegeta as his favorite role on Dragon Ball Z. *Chris Sabat also did the voice of famed Metal Gear protagonist Solid Snake in an episode of DEATH BATTLE which was made by ScrewAttack (whose headquarters is right next to Funimation's). Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS